


Tricks and Treats

by Shaloved30



Series: I Belong With You: Stef and Lena's Stories [5]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef wants a fright night but Lena has other ideas. Happy Halloween everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the early dating stage between Stef and Lena

Sitting at her desk with her cell cradled between her shoulder and ear, Lena leaned back in her seat as her eyes grew wide and voice raised with shocked amusement. This had to be the weirdest date idea she’d ever heard, “Are you serious?!” Stef couldn’t help but laugh at her tone, she could just imagine the look on her face. She always thought that slight raise in her left eyebrow was so cute. “Come on love it’ll be fun, if you get scared I’ll be right there with you.” No matter how much Lena loved having Stef’s strong arms to grab onto she just didn’t think a visit to The Haunted Hotel was gonna work for her. The well known spot was the longest running haunted house in the city and it’s reputation for a real fright was not lost on her. “What about Brandon and trick or treating?” Lena inquired while reaching over to grab her papers and slip them in her briefcase. She was past ready for home and hoped her partner would get off soon to meet her there. “He’s going with Mike.” “I got his costume and bag already packed for the weekend last night, he was so excited he wouldn’t let me wait.” Lena sighed lightly as she raised from her seat and headed to the door. “Meet me at my place later and we’ll talk about it okay?” Glad Stef agreed she ended the call before heading out of her office and towards the exit. Making her way to her car she spotted Miss Sanchez a few parking spaces over making eye contact and she called out to her, “Hey Lena! I hope I see you and Stef all dolled up at my house tonight!” Lena was so glad her boss reminded her of the party she was throwing, this was sure to change things in her favor. She had a idea for her costume already and couldn’t help but chuckle when she thought of what she was going to get for Stef. A stop at the costume shop was definitely in order before she got home tonight.

The associate at the store was a godsend, providing her with plenty of help trying things on and timely customer service, for that she was thankful. The drive to her place was quick and approaching her apartment door with a new pep in her step and shopping bags in her hand she knew this idea was gonna work the more she thought about it. The costume was definitely a bold choice for her and considering things with Stef were still new she hoped she wasn’t being too forward. Stef would probably try and protest and say no to costumes or she had nothing to wear with her new accessory but if need be the drawer of clothes she was slowly accumulating when she stayed over could prove otherwise. Deciding to get herself ready while she waited on Stef to arrive and dinner she’d prepped last night to finish, she peeked in her bag again, a big smile spreading across her face as she heading toward the shower.

Lena had just pulled the lasagna outta the oven and sat it next to the salad and warm garlic bread on the table when the doorbell rang. She instantly burst into a fit of giggles when she opened the door and a boisterous “Trick or Treat!” was heard. Lena reached out for her hand pulling her inside. “Hmm, you tell me babe” Lena challenged back as Stef reached for her and planted a sound kiss to her lips. Running her hands through Lena’s now straightened hair Stef moaned softly at the feeling, giving her bottom lip a playful tug before pulling away and heading to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. “It smells great in here and you look beautiful, I missed you today.” Stef said as she walked back hand in hand with Lena to the table. Wait till she see’s what’s under this robe Lena thought taking her seat across from her and quickly prepared their plates. Settling into her meal Stef looked up at Lena with a mischievous gleam in her eye, “So…about the haunted hotel, did you think about it?” Finishing up her own mouthful, Lena laid down her fork and replied, ” I did but here’s the thing..there’s a party at my boss’ tonight too and I got us both costumes to wear.” “We can’t very well go in there dressed up now can we?” Lena asked, her voice laced with mocked innocence. As expected came the instant protest as they ate, more while clearing the table, and sighs loading the dishwasher before heading to Lena’s bedroom. “Trust me babe, I wouldn’t get something that wasn’t you.” Lena teased. “Love, I’m not a costume kinda girl can’t I just wear my uniform?” “It’s already me approved plus the line at the haunted house will be insane anyway so can’t we just go there first?” Stef inquired. Following behind Lena she laid back on the bed with a huff. Heading in her bathroom Lena was out of her robe in a flash and in the mirror touching up her makeup. Once Stef saw her she was sure her mood would soon improve. Stepping into her black high heeled boots and walking out towards her dresser she grabbed the folded plaid shirt and jeans from Stef’s drawer, placing them in the shopping bag she had waiting there. She approached Stef, clearing her throat, before reaching down to give her bent knees a squeeze. Raising up on her elbows, Stef’s eyes went wide and eyebrows raised. Even her mouth fell open at the sight. The “Black Widow” body suit was definitely a win Lena thought, standing tall with her hand on her hip. Taking in Stef’s expression with a smirk, she slowly lifted up her right arm showing her the bag holding her outfit for the night.

The Halloween party was a blast and Stef sure did look cute in her new cowboy hat. Maybe Lena would give The Haunted Hotel a try for Stef next year.


End file.
